miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ruda Kotka/Czarne Serce /Czarna Panda :)
Hey jestem nowa tutaj więc proszę o wyrozumiałość . Miłego Czytania Prolog Mam na imię Marinette i opowiem jak to było że znalazłam się w Paryżu. Kiedy byłam jeszcze mała w wieku 10lat miałam małą pandę która wabiła się Sonia . Przeżyła bardzo wiele ,była moją najlepszą bff jaką miałam.W moje 18 Urodziny ,miała lat 8. Oczywiście zrobiłam z nią najlepszą piżama party na świecie . W moje 20 urodziny musiałam wylecieć z Włoszech ponieważ moi rodzice stracili pracę a ja nie chciałam sama zostać .Więc po moich urodzinach musiałam się pożegnać ze szkołą i w ogóle ,najgorsze to było to że nie mogła ze sobą wziąść Soni ze sobą .Myślałam długo lecz pomyślałam jakie by było moje życie bez niej. Za płace po prostu podwójnie bo bez mojego zwierzątka nie ma życia .Powiadomiła Sonie ona z szczęścia mnie przytuliła . Po rozmowie z Sonią udaliśmy się na lotnisko i wylecieliśmy ze Włoszech do Paryża . Myślę że się spodobało . Rozdział 2 Hello to ja i przyszłam z nową częśćią . W paryżu Po dotarciu do Paryża ,udaliśmy się do piekarni ,dlaczego ponieważ moi rodzice kupili to miejsce razem z mieszkaniem . W moim pokoju Mój pokój znalazł się na poddaszu zdziwiło mnie to że miałam obok łózka piękną klatkę w kształcie domu dla mojej Soni. Soni się spodobała jej klatka. Niestety musiałam się umyć i ubrać w piżamę ponieważ była 21:40 więc się położyłam i zasnęłam . Następny dzień Dziś mój pierwszy dzień szkoły a ja mogę wziąść ze sobą moja Sonie tak pozwoliła mi szkoła ,ponieważ uważa za pandy że są bezpieczne. Ubrała się umyłam i wzięłam poczęstunek dla całej klasy. W SZKOLE Weszłam do klasy .Przywitałam się z całą klasą potem rozdałam poczęstunek . Niestety wywaliłam się na jakiegoś chłopaka przeprosiłam i wstałam .Usiadłam z jakoś dziewczyną od razu się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy .Opowiedziała mi o całej klasie przy okazji przedstawiła się . Zakochałam się w Adrienie ma piękne zielonkawe oczy . Okazało się że on mnie też bardzo polubił . Przy okazji zaprosił cała 4 do kina na Obecność 2 na godzinne 18,Ustalił że spotkamy się przy kinie. Bardzo się bałam bo nie za bardzo lubię horrory ale przyrzekłam że dam radę. Godzina 17:50 Wyszłam na potkałam pewnego starca który przewrócił się i nie mógł wstać więc mu pomogłam .Na chwile się odwróciłam a go nie było . Pewnie poszedł dobra biegne do kina. Adrien Zauważyłem pewnego starca który przewrócił się i nie mógł wstać więc mu pomogłem wstać.Na chwile się odwróciłem ponieważ zauważyłem biegnącą Marinette . A starca nie było. Dobra ja też pobiegłem. Marinette na chwilę poszłam do parku i niestety wbiegliśmy na siebie czyli ja i Adrien i w pewnym momencie nasze usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku. KONIEC Myślę że się podobało do zobaczenia :) Rozdział 3 Hej na początku chciałam pozdrowić LadyAltlam . Miłego czytania <3 Wtedy Adrien odpowiedział : -Marinette ja cie bardzo przepraszam . -Za co? -No że wywaliłem się na ciebie no i pocałowałem ciebie ,chociaż to nawet mi się podobało ,ale nie ważne bardzo ciebie przepraszam. Podniosłem się oraz pomogłem Marinette . Przy okazji usiedliśmy na ławce i pogadaliśmy o szkole ale w pewnym momencie spytałem : -Marinette czy ty mnie no wiesz kochasz? -Ja nie bzdury kto ci to powiedział(kocha go oczywiście) -YYY no wiesz myślałem sobie tak ale już nie ważne -Co nie ważne ? -Dobra przyjdę do ciebie o 22 przez okno. -Przez okno? -Tak ,,yyy znaczy nie wiem . -No dobra tylko się nie zabij . -To cześć -No pa Odwrócili się i poszli w swoje strony a tym czasem Adrien Plagg myślałem że mnie kocha i że ten pocałunek trochę no wiesz przywiąże do nas jakąś więź O czym ty mówisz człowieku? No chyba się zakochałem . Mina Plagga WOW Marinette w domu Sonia gdzie jesteś ? Odgłosy pandy A czekaj nie dałam ci jeść przepraszam. Dałam jej jeść i usiadłam przed biurkiem . A z mojej kurtki wyleciała Tikki I jak >? Co i jak? No wiesz ty i Adrien . (Zarumieniła się )YY no wiesz spoko , na luzie . Yhym mnie nie okłamiesz Marinette NO DOBRA KOCHAM GO Wiedziałam i w dodatku całowałaś się z nim już xd Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć . Dobra Tikki nie mam czasu zaraz przyleci Adrien . Przyleci? Nie wiem mówił że wejdzie przez okno . Dobra Tikki idę do Toalety . Po co? No wiesz zrobić się na bóstwo żeby powalić Adriena. Ej ale nie dosłownie co nie? Tikki! Dobra żartowałam Kiedy byłam w toalecie usłyszałam jak ktoś sie wczołga czy coś . Wyszłam z Toalety i ujrzałam Czarny kot co ty tutaj robisz?Mari Skąd mnie znasz?Mari Muszę co coś powiedzieć znasz Adriena? No pewnie że znam . A ty mi zaufasz? No nie wiem spróbuję a co chcesz? Kochasz tego chłopaka? Koniec do zobaczenia może jutro wstawie nowy rozdział :) no i dżem potegą!!! Rozdział 4 Hey po prostu XD Miłego Czytania . -Kochasz tego chłopaka -spytał bochater -Yyy.....a co? -No bo to ważne -Do czego ci to? -Nie ważne . -Odpowiedz -No......Tak .Masz mnie kocham go . -To czemu mu tego nie powiesz? -No bo........zawsze się przy nim jąkam . -To spróbój mu jakoś inaczej mu to powiedzieć ..ok? -A wogóle to co cię do mnie sprowadza? -Z nudów chciałem pomóc -Ej poczekaj , a ty kochasz biedronkę? -Ja? Ja ją wielbię kocham całym sercem! -Czyli bardzo ją kochasz ? -No pewenie ,a co znasz jej tosamość? -Tak ,a ty znasz Adriena? -Tak -Dobra kocie ,biedronka i powiedziała że chce się z tobą spotkać na patrol o 22 ...ok? -Jasne że pójde . -Dzięki i do zobaczenia. Chwile później kiedy kot wyskoczył przez okno . Tikki on ma rację . Z czym ma rację? No z tym że muszę jakoś powiedzieć to Adrienowi. No z tym to się zgodzę.Tikki A jeszcze się umówiłaś z Kotem XD Tikki jaka ja głupia . Nie przejmuj się tak tym. Napewno się mnie spyta kim jestem lun czy znam Marinette Wyluzuj odpowiesz że znasz ją a później spytasz czy on zna Adriena. Dzięki Tikki A tak w ogóle to jest już 21:55. Dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? XD Tikki , kropkuj tak!!! Dotarłam na miejsce spotkania i czekałam na Kota. -No hej kropeczko. -Hej -Co chciałeś? -Pogadać -O czym ? W tym momencie usiadłam na dachu a on obok mnie. Zbliżał się do mnie a ja się nie oddalałam ponieważ jak bym się odsunęła to i tak by się zbliżał . I w pewnej chwili był tak blisko mnie że nie wiem . Nie odsuwałam się . -Biedronko -Tak? -Czy znasz Marinette? -Tak ,a ty znasz Adriena? -Tak -Muszę ci coś powiedzieć -CO? -Jeżeli nie chcesz żebyśmy poznali swoje tosamośći to chociaż pozwól mi żebym ja ci pokazał? -Nie wiem kocie , jak byś mi pokazał to bym była chamska że ja ci nie pokazałam. -Dobra ,może chociaż powiedz coś o sobie. -Chodzę do tej szkoły .Wskazała jaką -Ja też -Chodzę do klasy w której jest Cloe -Ja też! -To tyle -Co nie powiedz coś jeszcze . -Nie mogę bo ci zdradzę kim jestem . Wtedy kot mnie pocałował nie odpychałam się bo jeszcze bym go zraniła i by Akuma przyleciała pozwoliłam mu ,trochę mi się podobało ale on całował tak samo jak Adrien czy to możliwe? -Dobra kocie muszę iść -Czemu jeszcze zostań . -Nie mogę mam jutro szkołę. -Jeszcze 10 min -No dobra Usiadłam obok niego Wtedy poczułam jak moje serce szybciej bije . - Kocie? -Tak? -Dobra powiem więcej informacji o mnie mam Fiołkowe oczy i przyjaźnie się z Brunetką. -Dobra muszę zmykać .Biedronka -Czekaj mogę cie kawałek odprowadzić ? -Jak chcesz To tutaj na koniec go pocałowałam w policzek . Nie wiem czemu ale to jak by nie ja . Pa kocie do jutra. Pa Po tym jak kot poszedł dalej .Chwyciłam moje jojo o mój balkon i weszłam przez okno . Tikki od kropkuj! Tikki jak myślisz dużo mu powiedziałam? Pewnie że dużo nie stresuj się kiedyś musiało to się stac a teraz idź spać. Dzięki Tikki. Przebrałam się w piżame i położyłam się spać Rano Wstałam o 7:00 dlatego że nadal się stresowałam . Zjadłam śniadanie ,ubrałam się jak na co dzień . Spakowałam 2 crossonty ( nie wiem jak to się pisze XD) Byłam przed klasą o 7:40 w tym czasie przyszła Alya i Nino ,Adriena brak. Rozmawiałam z nimi w pewnym momencie Alya i Nino musieli iść . 5 minut później słyszę Adriena -Mari. -Co? -Już wiem W ty momencie pocałował Marinette przed całą szkołą. Po pocałunku zapytał : Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? Tak. Koniec już tego opowiadania zrobię jeszcze 20 lat później . Piszcie w komach o czym mam pisać nowe opko ok? No i dżem <3 Rozdział 5 Hey jednak pomyślałam że zrobię ten dodatkowy rozdział + 20 lat później . Miłego Czytania <3 Ps: Nie wiem czy mi wyjdzie -Marinette zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?-Spytał Adrien -Tak . Cloe -Adrienku czy ty sobie żartujesz ze mnie? -Cloe muszę ci powiedzieć że to nie jest żart mówiłem na prawdę że ją kocham . -Ale ,ale ona jest żałosna ,niezdarna ,brzydka . -Cloe ty sama nie jesteś lepsza -Odparł Adrien -Ale ona jest gorsza ode mnie Przepraszam że takie krótkie nie mam weny ,ale dodam jeszcze 20 lat później . Papatki . No i także dżem ! <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania